Thin-film materials including a metal element have been used for a variety of applications because such materials exhibit electric properties, optical properties and the like. For example, copper and copper-containing thin films have been used as wiring materials for LSI because of a high electric conductivity, high resistance to electromigration, and a high melting point. Further, nickel and nickel-containing thin films are mainly used for parts of electronic components such as resistive films and barrier films, parts for recording media such as magnetic films, and parts for thin-film solar cells, such as electrodes. Cobalt and cobalt-containing thin films have been used for electrode films, resistive films, adhesive films, magnetic tapes, ultra-hard tool members and the like.
Examples of methods for manufacturing such thin films include a sputtering method, an ion plating method, a MOD method such as a coating pyrolysis method and a sol-gel method, and a chemical vapor deposition method. The chemical vapor deposition (referred to hereinbelow simply as CVD) method, inclusive of an ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) method, is an optimum manufacturing process because it has advantages such as being suitable for mass production, exceling in composition controllability and stepwise coating ability, and enabling hybrid accumulation.
A large number of various materials have been reported as metal-supplying sources for use in the chemical vapor deposition method. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a tert-aminoalkoxide compound of nickel that can be used as a raw material for forming a nickel-containing thin film by a MOCVD method. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a tert-aminoalkoxide compound of cobalt that can be used as a raw material for forming a cobalt-containing thin film by the MOCVD method. Patent Document 3 discloses a tert-aminoalkoxide compound of copper that can be used as a raw material for forming a copper-containing thin film by the chemical vapor deposition method. Further, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses tert-imidoalkoxide compounds of copper, nickel, cobalt, iron, manganese, and chromium.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2008-537947    Patent Document 2: Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0675983    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-328019    Non-Patent Document 1: J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2013, 135, 12588-12591